<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforgettable by bandito06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153212">Unforgettable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandito06/pseuds/bandito06'>bandito06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Based off of Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(is it a proposal if you are drunk and don't have a ring?), (only because I'm bad at flirting), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandito06/pseuds/bandito06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley goes to a bar, where he meets Aziraphale. He spends the evening talking to the blond and slowly falls in love with the memorable man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Based off of Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drunk on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale meet at a bar and have a good time with each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've rewritten this multiple times in an attempt to get it to my liking. This is as close as I can get it. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me!” chirps a blond, moving past Crowley with slightly unbalanced movements. The redhead moves out of the way as the man makes his way to the bar. The man sways and hums to his own tune as he gets his drink. Crowley smiles at the adorable man. He looks like an angel with his curly hair and his sparkling eyes. Crowley wonders what an angel is doing in a bar. He decides that angels probably visit bars to let loose, along with demons. <i>Do demons and angels dance and drink with each other?</i> Crowley wonders. He decides that they do, and they fall in love and live happily ever after for eternity.</p><p>“I’m Anthony Crowley,” the redhead decides to tell the cute blond, swaying slightly to the song playing. He wishes he knew what song it was but the title doesn’t seem to want to reveal itself. Something about falling in love with someone you've just met. Crowley has never believed in love at first sight but the way his heart flutters when he looks at the man makes him rethink his opinion. Maybe Anathema was right when she told Crowley he would fall in love soon. Or it was just a bunch of horse shit and Crowley is reading too much into this.</p><p><i>Shush</i>, he tells himself. <i>Be happy, drink more alcohol.</i></p><p>“Aziraphale Fell,” the man responds, his blue eyes bright with excitement and his cheeks flushed with alcohol and happiness. "A pleasure to meet you." Aziraphale takes a long sip of his drink, his plump lips wrapped around the straw in a way Crowley totally doesn't find immensely attractive. The redhead has to remind himself to breathe as he averts his gaze. Since when does Crowley find drinking hot?</p><p>“Azzziraphale,” Crowley slurs, staring over the man's shoulder, not quite ready to look into the beautiful blue eyes yet. Thank goodness for his sunglasses. “That’s a fun name to pronounce, even if you’re sober—like I totally am.” Aziraphale laughs and rolls his eyes. Crowley leans against the bar, determined to remain upright despite the fact that he's positive he's hearing an angel laugh. Maybe angels and demons really do go drinking and Aziraphale is one of them.</p><p>“Yeah, right. Sober is definitely how I'd describe you,” the blond says, the sarcasm understandable even in Crowley's intoxicated state. The taller man smirks at the blond. “If you're sober then I’m cool.”</p><p>“You are cool,” Crowley responds. Aziraphale snorts and opens his mouth to object. Crowley lowers his sunglasses slightly to reveal his amber eyes and the sincerity in them. A small gasp leaves Aziraphale's mouth as he looks at the golden color. “I only talk to ssssuper cool people and I'm talking to you, right? You could be just a figment of my imagination or something.” Aziraphale laughs, making Crowley’s heart soar. A buzz, different from the one caused by alcohol, settles upon Crowley. It's weird, but he decides he likes it. “Are you an angel, ‘cause you look like one. Your hair is very halo-y and your eyes are angel-y. Very angel-like.” Crowley holds a finger to his lips. "I won't tell anyone. Not even the ducks!" Aziraphale raises an eyebrow. "Wait, do ducks even have ears? They must. How else would they hear other ducks? I'll as a duck later."</p><p>“I promise you, I'm not an angel. Just a regular human being.” Crowley grins, shaking his head, as Aziraphale giggles. 

"You must be an angel! Nobody is that beautiful. You lit up the room. Everybody here, they say like 'whoop' and there you are, room all lit up." Crowley holds up both hands. "You don't need to lie. I p-promise I won't tell the sc-scie-scientests." Aziraphale giggles, meeting Crowley's eyes again.

"You know, you have gorgeous eyes." Crowley blushes and chews on his lip. He's content with just staring at the man in front of him, when a violet-eyed man steps up next to Aziraphale, wrapping a hand around the blond’s shoulder. He eyes Crowley with a look of wariness. The redhead forces himself not to roll his eyes and scowl at the man. Can't he see he's ruining a perfectly good moment?</p><p>“Hey, sunshine!” the man shouts, turning to Aziraphale again. He stands close to the blond, close enough that every movement has him brushing against Aziraphale. Crowley narrows his eyes at the man. Could Aziraphale have a boyfriend? Or maybe this man is his date. “Can I get your number?” Not a date or boyfriend, then. Aziraphale sends Crowley a devious look as he moves away from the man. He takes the ginger's hand. The soft, plump hand feels like it was made to be in Crowley’s thin hand. Crowley decides he quite likes this and would like to do it more often.</p><p>“Sorry, that wouldn’t be very appropriate since I have a boyfriend,” Aziraphale says and Crowley smirks, liking being referred to as Aziraphale's boyfriend. The man shoots Crowley a furious look before pursing his lips together. He runs a hand through his dark hair and winks, slinging an arm around Aziraphale, who quickly moves closer to the redhead. Crowley wonders if snarling at the man is acceptable. The uncomfortable look the blond keeps shooting the dark haired man is enough to help Crowley decide that yes, it is perfectly acceptable to snarl at annoying men in bars.</p><p>“Are you sure?” the man asks, not taking the hint. “I can be your Prince Charming while he can be a peasant.” Aziraphale frowns while Crowley wonders how drunk this man is to think that his words could be used for anything other than sounding stupid. A small part of him wonders if he should be offended. Well, even if he is supposed to be offended, he's not. <i>Try again, random asshole!</i> Crowley thinks triumphantly.</p><p>“I think I’m good, thank you,” Aziraphale huffs. “I don’t need to settle for a Prince Charming when I can have a king.” At that, Aziraphale wraps one of Crowley's arms around his shoulder. The feeling of his arm around the soft shoulders feels so right and natural that Crowley is shocked. The man glares at Crowley again, anger filling his strange eyes. The redhead smirks and gives a sarcastic wave.</p><p>“I like him too much to let him go, sorry,” Crowley says, pulling Aziraphale closer, loving the way the blond fits against him, like two puzzle pieces. "Maybe someone else wants to get with an asshole, though." The two burst into laughter as the man storms away to bother some other poor soul.</p><p>"I almost feel bad about that," Aziraphale says, still laughing. Crowley waits for the other man to pull away but he doesn't. Aziraphale just hums and leans against Crowley as their laughter dies away. He hums a song that Crowley vaguely recognizes as Coldplay from how many times he’s heard Anathema mope to their songs. The redhead is sure that Coldplay couldn't beat the loveliness of Aziraphale humming.</p><p>“Whasss your middle name?” Crowley asks suddenly, wondering if his middle name has anything to do with angels. “I’m guessing it’s Angel.” An amused look crosses over Aziraphale’s face as he shakes his head. Crowley frowns.</p><p>“My middle name is not Angel.” Crowley scratches his head.</p><p>“Um…Angelo?” Aziraphale laughs.</p><p>“Nothing to do with angels.” Crowley frowns, wondering how someone could pass up that oppertunity. </p><p>“Then your parentsss didn’t do a good job! Iss it…” Crowley trails off, thinking. His brain is too fuzzy to give him a good idea, though. “I’ve got it! Itsss Angel!” Aziraphale laughs again and Crowley knows he will do anything to continue hearing that sound. It sounds like music. The best band in the world couldn't make a better sound then the one bubbling up from the blond's lips.</p><p>“Knock knock!” Crowley says, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Aziraphale responds, raising an eyebrow. His blue eyes twinkle with amusement.</p><p>“Ura.”</p><p>“Ura who?”</p><p>“Ura cuteangel!” Crowley bursts into laughter, proud of himself for his joke. </p><p>“Oh dear,” Aziraphale murmurs, giggling. “What am I going to do with you?” Some very interesting ideas begin to flood Crowley's mind of things that Aziraphale could do with him. Most of them involve a bed or another surface similar to a bed.</p><p>“Oh, I can think of ssssome ideassss,” Crowley responds, smirking. Aziraphale smiles, blushing a fetching shade of red. “My ideasss are good, too.</p><p>“No doubt,” Aziraphale responds. He fidgets with his hands before offering one to Crowley. “Wanna dance?” Crowley takes it and the two set off towards the dance floor. Their movements are awkward and their dancing downright terrible but the two enjoy themselves immensely amongst the other sweaty bodies. </p><p>A slow song begins to play and Aziraphale links his hands behind Crowley's neck. Crowley places his hands gently on Aziraphale's waist. The two sway in time to the song. Crowley stares into Aziraphale's beautiful blue eyes, wondering if it's possible for him to feel any happier.</p><p>The song ends but the two don't break away. They wait a moment, just swaying and waiting, until, finally, Crowley steps back. Aziraphale smiles softly, his eyes wide. They dance for a little longer before stopping. Sweat coats the back of Crowley’s neck. Aziraphale’s face is red and his eyes are bright with excitement and happiness as he clings to Crowley. The two laugh as they stumble away from the mass of dancing people. Crowley interlocks his fingers with Aziraphale’s. They make their way to the bar, leaning against each other slightly, and order shots. The bartender eyes them with wariness but gives them their drinks along with a glass of water.</p><p>"Be careful," the man says before turning to another customer.</p><p>“Bessst night of my life!” Crowley announces, clinking a shot glass against the one in Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale wrinkles his nose delicately at the taste of the drink. A lock of blond hair falls into the man’s face and Aziraphale pushes it away, grinning, a look of joy and excitement covering his beautiful face. Crowley wonders what it would be like, to run his fingers through those soft curls. To press his face into the curls and breathe in Aziraphale's scent.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Aziraphale asks suddenly. Crowley opens his mouth slightly before nodding his head. He grabs Crowley’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss that makes Crowley’s heart race. A warmth spreads through every cell and every nerve ending, lighting Crowley's body on fire, starting at his lips. The kiss doesn't last long, just a brief press of lips, but Crowley can still feel the tingle and the warmth of the other man's lips long after they pull away. When Aziraphale pulls back, glee is etched into every line of his beautiful face. They stare at each other, waiting for something to be said.</p><p>“Imma marry you!” Crowley announces quietly, breaking the silence. He nods his head, completely sure of himself and his future with this amazing man in front of him, before taking a sip of the water Aziraphale has insisted he drinks. He makes a sour face and sticks his tongue. “Watersss nassty! You should just kiss me again. Kisses are better than water.”</p><p>“I don't think you mean that, about marrying me,” the blond says, doubt flickering in his eyes. “But, even though I agree about kissing is better than water, you need to drink that water. The massive headache you'll have in the morning will be even nastier.” Crowley frowns, deciding there is some logic to drinking water after all. He steals a kiss from a smiling Aziraphale before he returns to drinking the water. Aziraphale's smile grows bigger, resting his head on Crowley's shoulder.</p><p>“Imma really sure," Crowley responds. "I'd be crazy to not want to marry an angel." Something dawns on him. "But wait!" Crowley looks at Aziraphale, worry filling his amber eyes. "Firssst I need yer number so I can call you! I can’t marry you if I can’t call you!” Aziraphale laughs and gently touches one of Crowley's hands before writing something on a napkin. He slides it over to Crowley, who takes the paper happily. The words on the napkin blur slightly as Crowley stares at them.</p><p>“I better go. This has been a great evening, though, and I truly enjoyed your company, my dear. I hope that you call me but I won't be offended if you don't.” Aziraphale brushes a strand of red hair away from Crowley's face and kisses him on the cheek. He gently lowers the redhead's sunglasses, staring into amber eyes before moving away. Before Crowley can say anything he’s gone. The loss of Aziraphale hits him, despite the man having left not even a minute ago. Crowley frowns, gently touching his cheek.</p><p>“Goodbye angel,” Crowley says sadly, hoping with all his heart that Aziraphale will still want to see him. He wants this to be goodbye for now, not forever. Crowley looks at the note in his hand. The handwriting is elegant and neat, nothing like Crowley's chicken scratch. He reads the words over and over, memorizing them, not wanting to let go of this magical evening. He reads the words one last time.</p><p><i>If you remember me in the morning, here’s my number.</i> </p><p>Crowley smiles and tucks the napkin in a safe place in his jacket. He would never be able to forget an angel, let alone Aziraphale. That's like suggesting that Crowley forgets how to breathe. He drinks the last of the water and heads home. He places the napkin carefully next to his sunglasses so he doesn’t lose it and goes to sleep, dreaming of bowties and pale blue eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for how I wrote drunk characters. It is definitely NOT my strong suit. I will attempt to have the second part up soon. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk on Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley wakes up with a pounding headache. When he went to that bar he did not plan to get as drunk as he did. He grabs his sunglasses and slides them on before even daring to open his eyes. He quickly regrets the opening his eyes portion of the plan and closes them again.</p><p>Crowley doesn’t remember much about last night except for one figure who stands out in his memories. The man who can’t possibly be real let alone interested in Crowley. The napkin next to him sings a different tune, though.</p><p>
  <i>If you remember me in the morning, here’s my number.</i>
</p><p>As if Crowley would forget an angel. He grabs his phone and the napkin, staring at the neat handwriting for a long moment before gathering up enough courage to dial the number. It rings twice before being picked up.</p><p>“We are quite certainly closed!” a soft voice says into the phone, making Crowley’s heart leap with joy. Aziraphale’s voice is even more beautiful when not heard through a haze of alcohol.</p><p>“Aziraphale-angel, actually I’m not quite sure what to call you now that I’m not drunk. Anyways, it’s me, Crowley.” There is a small pause and what sounds like a phone being dropped before Aziraphale speaks again.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley! I didn’t think you would remember me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you did. Just, you sure did drink a lot.” Aziraphale laughs nervously.</p><p>“Angel, I’m not sure I could forget you if I wanted to. You’re unforgettable.” If Aziraphale was standing in front of him, Crowley would have winked. Instead, he settles with winking at thin air. “By the way, I just winked at the imaginary you in front of me.” Aziraphale laughs.</p><p>“We could um, meet up and then you would wink at the real me.” Crowley doesn’t know what to respond to that. So he comes up with a very elegant response: “Ngk.”</p><hr/><p>“Oh, Crowley, dear!” Aziraphale calls, waving from a corner table by the window. Crowley saunters over, his long hair pulled back in a half-up bun. When he stood in front of the mirror, he felt sexy but now that he’s in front of Aziraphale, he’s nervous and unsure of himself.</p><p>“Hey, angel! Lookin’ good.” Aziraphale blushes and fidgets with his hands.</p><p>“You’re looking very dashing, as well.” Aziraphale’s hand drifts up and gently brushes a strand of hair from Crowley’s face. “I must say, your hair is quite magnificent.” It’s Crowley’s turn to flush.</p><p>“So, how embarrassing was I? I remember bits and pieces but you’re the only thing I fully remember.” Aziraphale bites his lip thoughtfully.</p><p>“You weren’t embarrassing,” he says finally. Crowley waits, hearing the obvious unfinished ending at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“But....?” he prompts.</p><p>“You told me it was the best night ever and that you wanted to call me.” Crowley nods, he already knows that part. “You also said that you wanted to marry me.” He’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating. That part he did not know.</p><p>“Oh, um, I’m sorry? I guess drunk me was trying to set sober me up. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” He gives a nervous chuckle. Crowley watches as Aziraphale’s face falls slightly. “But, I suppose I’d be an idiot to not marry an angel. Would this angel be willing to go on a date with a lonely demon?” Aziraphale’s lips purse as he studies Crowley’s face. A mischievous smile fills the other man’s face, making Crowley worry.</p><p>“This angel agrees to go on a date with this lonely demon because the aforementioned demon is a wonderful companion and is quite an amazing kisser.” Aziraphale stands up and leaves quickly as Crowley processes the information.</p><p>“We kissed?!” Crowley gasps before hurrying after the angel. An amused smile appears on Aziraphale’s face. “Angel! You can’t just drop something like that on me and then walk away!”</p><p>“I’m not walking away! You are right next to me so I hardly think this constitutes as walking away.” Crowley huffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Technicalities.” Aziraphale giggles. “You aren’t going to tell me anything, are you?” The blond grins at him, shaking his head. </p><p>“No, dear.” Crowley sulks, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>“Cheeky bastard.” Aziraphale beams at Crowley. “Tell me, does your smile ever cause car crashes?” </p><p>“No.” Aziraphale frowns in confusion. “Why?” </p><p>“Er, your smile is just really beautiful.” They both blush, Aziraphale at the compliment and Crowley at saying the words out loud, looking away from each other. Crowley almost runs into another person as he continues to stare at the ground.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aziraphale’s hand brushes against Crowley’s. He’s sure it was an accident until it happens again. Taking a deep breath, the redhead interlinks their fingers. He glances at Aziraphale, who is smiling.</p><p>“Is this okay?” </p><p>“It is more than okay, my dear.” They grin at each other like idiots until Aziraphale clears his throat and looks away. “Shall we go for a walk? St. James’s Park is quite beautiful this time of year.” Crowley wrinkles his nose.</p><p>“I don’t see how anything relating to the cold can be beautiful.” Aziraphale grins, a brightness lighting up his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you see, it’s because it’s cold. We have all the warmth that we start to take it for granted. Having the cold helps us see the warmth in a new light, so, in a way, the cold is just as beautiful and as important as the warmth.” Crowley considers this.</p><p>“Nah, the cold is still gross.” Aziraphale smiles fondly. </p><p>“Well, I suppose you and I will just have to agree to disagree. Although, I do feel as though fall is the season you would look best in. Your hair would match the leaves, plus your dark attire would match in a good way.” Crowley smiles.</p><p>“You are just determined to make me like the cold, aren’t you? Well, it’s not going to work. I will stand firmly in my belief that the cold sucks.” Aziraphale giggles. </p><p>They walk in a comfortable silence through the park. Crowley admires the way the afternoon sun seems to shine on Aziraphale’s curls, making it seem as if he has a halo. Aziraphale’s stunning blue eyes meet his, curiosity written in them. Crowley realizes something, at that moment.</p><p>He’s in love. </p><p>He’s only known the man beside him for a day and he’s in love. He’s in love with the fluffy blond hair that curls atop his head; he’s in love with the way his blue eyes sparkle; he’s in love with the way Aziraphale is just enough of a bastard.</p><p>He’s in love with Aziraphale.</p><p>“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asks, looking concerned now. Crowley realizes he stopped walking.</p><p>“Erm, yeah, sorry. I just thought of something.” Crowley blushes, wondering if his realization is written all over his face.</p><p>”Is everything all right?” Aziraphale asks, taking both of Crowley’s hands in his. Crowley stares at the perfect angel in front of him and wonders how to proceed without messing everything up completely.</p><p>So, of course, he blurts out, “I’m in love with you.” Aziraphale looks startled and confused. “Oh, I am so sorry. I should not have said that. Please, can we forget I ever said that…”</p><p>“No, I will not forget that,” Aziraphale says. “I like you, Crowley. I’m not sure I love you quite yet but it is very close to love. I do not wish to forget a moment where you shared with me your feelings.” Crowley feels like he can’t breathe but it’s in a good way. Aziraphale has stolen his breath and his heart.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” The request is barely even a whisper and is far more revealing than four words should be.</p><p>“Yes.” Their lips meet in a soft kiss that doesn’t last longer than a second or two. It’s long enough that Crowley knows that these are the lips he wants to kiss for forever.</p><p>
  <b>A Year Later</b>
</p><p>Aziraphale fidgets with his bowtie, standing in front of the mirror. He smooths down the lapels of his cream colored suit. </p><p>"Stop fidgeting!" Anathema says, entering the room. She gently turns Aziraphale around in a circle. "Lookin' good. If you weren't gay and twenty years older then me, then I'd totally tap that." Aziraphale laughs. He had met Anathema a couple of weeks after he and Crowley had started dating. She was very nosey yet always seemed to know what was going to happen before anyone else did. </p><p>"What if he decides that he doesn't want to marry me?" Aziraphale worries. Anathema snorts, taking Aziraphale's hands in hers. </p><p>"He's crazy about you. He drunkenly asked you to marry him the first night he even knew you. Then, he confessed that he loved you the day after. I don't think he's going to have second thoughts <i>now</i>." Anathema squeezes his hands. "Now, are you ready to go out there and marry the love of your life?" Aziraphale nods. "If you make me cry, you owe me a drink." Aziraphale laughs and lets Anathema lead him out of the room.</p><p>"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Anthony J. Crowley and Aziraphale Fell," the officiant says, standing between Crowley and Aziraphale. His face is solomn as he looks at each of them. Crowley sends Aziraphale a nervous smile, which is returned by the latter. "I'm glad everyone who is here, can witness such a beautiful union between two men who are deeply devoted to each other. Now, I was told that the couple have each written their own vows. Would you go first, Crowley?" </p><p>"Aziraphale, angel, the first day we met, you stole my heart and, even then, I didn't want it back. I know I drunkenly proposed to you, that first day we met, and I would have married you then. You are the light of my life, my moon, and I never want to wake up without you curled up in my arms or without hearing you bustling around as you get ready for your day. I want to be the one you whisper to when it's dark yet we are both awake. I want to dance with you in the moonlight and hear you tell silly stories. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you. I love you and will love you as long as I can." Crowley smiles softly as he finishes his vows. Aziraphale sniffles.</p><p>"Aziraphale, it is your turn to recite your vows." The officiant nods to him.</p><p>"Crowley, my dear, I am usually quite a wordsmith, or so you say, but I appear to have lost all sense of how to string together a proper sentence. It is beyond me to explain how happy you make me. I'm not sure I would wish to explain it because it may take away all the specialness of it all. I would never wish to have anyone else by my side. I want it to be you that listens to my talk about the silliest of things. I want it to be you who holds my hand and smiles at me like I'm the most important thing in the world because you are the most important thing in my world and I would never wish to be with anybody else in the world." Crowley smiles, his eyes watery. </p><p>"May we have the rings?" the officiant asks. Dog trotts forward, his tail wagging. He stops in between Aziraphale and Crowley, a pillow carrying the two rings. Crowley picks up one of the rings and holds Aziraphale's hand in his other hand. "Do you, Anthony J. Crowley, take Aziraphale to be your lawfully wedded husband and to always love and cherish him til death do you apart?"</p><p>"I do." Crowley slips the ring on to Aziraphale's finger, smiling proudly. Aziraphale examines the ring for a second, admiring it's simplicity yet elegance. He picks up his own ring that he bought for Crowley. It's a dark band with a blood red gem imbeded in it. </p><p>"Do you, Aziraphale Fell, take Anthony Crowley to be your lawfully wedded husband and to always love and cherish him til death do you apart?" </p><p>"I do." Aziraphale slides the ring onto Crowley's thin fingers. </p><p>"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Crowley pulls Aziraphale in for a quick deep kiss. Everyone claps and cheers. Crowley pulls back and grins.</p><p>"My husband. You'll never be able to escape me now," he teases. Aziraphale laughs.</p><p>"I would never want to escape you. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Crowley smirks.</p><p>"I'm fine with that."</p><p>"You owe me a drink and a dance," Anathema says, hurrying up to Aziraphale.</p><p>"Trying to steal my husband, already? At least do it when I'm not around." Crowley wraps his arm around Aziraphale. Anathema laughs.</p><p>"Don't have to worry about me, Crowley. I'm not trying to steal your man. I only want one drink and a dance." Crowley deliberates.</p><p>"I suppose I could allow you that, if we stay here long enough for dancing." Crowley winks at Aziraphale, who blushes. Anathema rolls her eyes, grinning. She pulls the two in for a hug.</p><p>"I'm really happy for you two," she whispers in to their ears. </p><p>"Thanks 'Nathamea," Crowley responds.</p><p>"We are really happy too," Aziraphale adds, staring happily at his husband. He never thought he could be in love with someone so deeply. Crowley proves that he can and he wouldn't want to change it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here is the second part of my story. hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>